Supremacy of Freedom
by VictoriaChaiTea
Summary: Vampires and Ghouls have spread all over the world and it is up to Alucard and Victoria to execute them, upon their Return Integra will see Victoria for the first time in ten years. What are these feelings she feels? Yuri


**_Supremacy of Freedom_**

_By VictoriaChaiTea_

Disclaimer: I don't own, Just the Story itself. This is the first and last time you'll see this Disclaimer for it would be stupid to keep repeating this in every chapter.

Warning (s): Yuri, Female and Female action; you have been warned. Also there most defiantly will be some sex scenes later on in the chapters.

Author's note: Years has passed, let's assume Victoria has grown up and matured so this is the reason why she'll seem out of character. I also am basing this on the Anime version and a little of the Manga Version.

* * *

**_Life after death_**

**_I_** woke up, tired and still a bloody mess, I was battling with Vampires all night and I was so tired that I actually went into my coffin without changing my blood stain clothes, blood...my stomach reminds me of my hunger. I walk off trying to found my way out of the room. For years I have served Sir Integra and my master Alucard. Back then I was only in my 20's, but the years have passed, I look a little older or so Alucard tells me. He explained that every battle a Vampire has they age in skills and look more and older but still always will look youthful. My skills are right next to my masters skills.

I already can feel the pride within him when I look at him. I know this will sound funny but he reminds me of my father. At first I thought I was in love with him but it turned out to be a sort of father and daughter type of love. He made me who I am today and even though back then I loudly protest about it, in some ways I am truly grateful.

Back then I never knew how to truly live until the day I died. As much as I couldn't help feeling awful about the deaths and about the blood we consumed in our bodies. In some ways I secretly loved it. I guess it's hard to explain to humans because honestly I don't think they can ever truly understand the concept of what it means to actually live a life where there are no bounties, no rights or wrongs.

That is something my master has taught me over the years, this is the main reason why he acts the way he does. To be able to do anything and never have any wrong feelings about it. Like your first time walking, you never feel wrong to walk instead of crawling, which is mainly what other creatures do.

My vision has heightened and my strength has increased as well as my body as I said before. My hips are a little bigger much to my dismay, my breast really haven't grown which I am thankful for. My hair grew longer before I knew it, it was now pass my back. I decided that I really liked it that way. The Hellsing Organization grew every year, about a few years ago all hell broke lose. The Public finally found out about the exists of Vampires. In every newspaper and in every telly they had pictures and cameras catching the vampires and the army of undead people.

At first everyone tried to foolishly believe that their faithful army can save them but at the end they all turned to my master; Sir Wingate's Hellsing. Over the course of years we have battled and killed thousands and stopped the virus chip from being inserted into humans. Now that the creators of the chip are all dead, it was safe to say that the chips were in good hands. Expect one person protested that it should be destroyed, Integra.

We decided to destroy the computer's information, the bodies that were exposed to the chip were burnt; And lastly the chips themselves was melted. I began unleashing the darkness that I never knew I had, every time I tasted fresh blood my heart pumped, my control slipped and I couldn't stop myself from doing whatever I felt that needed to be done.

I walked to my table and looked at the cold blood bag filled with ice cubes. I longed for fresh blood. After years of denying my new found life, I finally decided to give up my resistance and I found out a lot about vampires. Not only are we very violent but we are also very sexual creatures. I never knew that, my master Alucard would hint something in a sexual sense but I back then I was naïve.

The taste of blood makes my blood wild, it makes me want to lose control, and it makes me have erotic dreams. Dreams that if any human thought of them they would be called psycho and sent into a cell with padded walls. I sigh and decide to drink my cold meal.

'I see I am not the only one who tires of the medical blood'

I smile as I feel my master smirking amusedly, he's teasing me like always.

'Hai, I long for the freshness of human blood but what could we do?'

He laughs and appears in my room, walking to the chair and sits down putting his legs up on the table. We stop talking in our minds and actually talk with our mouths.

"You do know that our Master Integra wants us to return to her"

"Oh?" I ask raising my drink to my lips again.

After the whole chip issue Alucard and I were sent off to different countries, our last mission was in Canada, we were there to kill off the vampires and ghouls, years later we were sent to America which is were we are now.

I haven't seen my master Integra for years.

"It seems as our mission is finally over" He switches his legs and crosses them again.

"Or at least for now, there can still be some out there which is why we should still be on our guard; Not that any of these fake vampire wannabes are worthy enough to give us a good battle".

I smile thinking about how many things changed but yet they remain the same, Alucard smirks back at me having to have read my thought about him.

"When are we leaving?" I ask

"I think…" his smirk gets wider and I see the Mischief in his eyes. My own blood grows with excitement. What on earth is he thinking?

"Maybe after some…midnight hunting."

My eyes widen "You know the Master doesn't agree with us drinking innocent human's blood"

"What if they are guiltily? What then Police girl Hm?"

Hm…what of it then? I smirk back at him.

"Sir shall we view the documents regarding the soldiers in…Sir?'

I turn around pulling myself out of my thoughts. Walter is just standing there looking at me. I recover smoothly as always.

"You were saying?"

"Ah yes of course, I was just asking you if you want to review the documents regarding the solders"

"Of course" I proceed to take the documents from Walter and I have a feeling he wants to ask me what's wrong. How can anything be wrong? When you have all these bloody responsibility just thrown at you? But then again my family has been in worst trouble then me.

"Alucard and Miss Seras will be coming back shortly. They will be arriving tomorrow"

I raise my eyebrow at this "Why would it take them a day to get here? Are you sure you told them to be back here right away?"

"Yes Sir, I honestly have no idea why it would take them that long neither Sir. They are both very strong Vampires"

"Indeed, the flight wouldn't take them a day" I rub my forehead forming an headache and I sigh

"Alucard is no doubly wants to stir up some trouble"

"Yes but at least Miss Seras will be there to kept him out of too much trouble"

"I suppose your right Walter"

He sets a cup down and pours my tea

"I wonder what has happened to them"

I put the cup by my mouth then stop and ask him "What do you mean?"

He puts the tea pot back on the tray and sits on the chair across from my desk.

"Well ten years has passed since we last saw them, they might have changed"

"How ridiculous Walter, Vampires don't change, they live for many centuries"

I put up and slip on my tea while he explains "Well you know, the first time you meet Alucard you told me he looked completely different then he does now."

I smiled "Walter you saw him, you know he changed"

"So as I was saying, both could've changed. I wonder how Miss Seras looks now, before she was barely in her twenties." He pondered while taking a slip of his tea.

I admit, at first when I saw Victoria Seras I didn't like her much, to me she was just a naïve little girl, who some how got into this cruel faith of becoming a Vampire. At first I felt hatred towards her, because she got to be free of this world's morals. I curse myself everyday because of these thoughts that plague me.

I am a true Christian and these unholy thoughts always tormented me, beckoned me to come forth and danced with the devil himself. I couldn't help but long to know how it felt to be able to get away from it all and be free. Humans spend most of their lives learning new things in school for either twelve years or more. Then getting a high paying career and working hard to get money; Have children, which always costs more money to work even harder for, and lastly die.

Such a pain, the fact that others will be able to do the unthinkable and yet here I am trying to keep my country and the queen alive; Lately I've been thinking about producing a heir, but then again…I never quite attracted to any men all these years, which always lead me to wonder why on earth is that so.

Although it seems there has been countless of men looking at me with lust in their eyes and yet I find it revolting to an extant. If I ever product an heir the man would have to prove his worth towards me. I am one of the last members of the Hellsing family; I shall not have a child with tainted blood.

Although…I tire…It's been quite some years and I know that I won't be as young when I have children.

Going back to the matter of Victoria…I must admit this to myself before I go quite mad, but for the first time in my whole life my body betrayed me. As the years gone by I finally began to grow a little close to her. I never had any friends another then Walter and Alucard, although I'm not sure if you would call them that. They are more like family then anything else.

For once I actually had another woman I could talk to, not that I truly had talk much to her. There was one night where something unexpected happened and until this day I still can't put my finger on it.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

****

Integra walks down the dark hallways with a candle in her hand, it seems as the power has gone out, Taking out a cigar and lighting it with the candle she is currently holding.

"Blast the damn storm" She curses and continues to keep walking towards the hallway.

Suddenly a light of lighten lights up the hallway for one moment and a loud crash is heard by the storm. The wind blows though a near by window. A loud pitch scream is heard and a figure runs full speed towards Integra. Instantly grabs her and trips them both down.

"Who are-" I look down and it's Victoria still holding on to me, she's quite shaken up about something, I sighed I knew what it was; such a big baby, I have no idea how she even got into the police force.

"Damnit Victoria it's just a bloody str-"

I look up at her face and see that she is crying hard, her bottom lip is quivering and I'm in confusion at this.

"I'm so…sorry Master" she whimpers trying to stop herself from shaking. My body betrays me because as soon as my ears heard what she had called me my heart started to beat faster and a shiver went down my spine. I lift my eyebrow up at this. What the hell is going on?

"What it is Victoria?"

She puts her head back on my chest and for an instant a blush crosses my face.

I hear her mumble something but as soon as I was about to ask the lighting picked up again with a loud crash. She hugs me tighter and shivers more.

I slowly lift us up in a sitting position although she still clings on to me. I sigh and proceed to lift us both up and walk to my room while she is still clinging on to me. I sit her on my bed and she looks up at me and wipes her eyes.

'She looks very cute' my eyes widen

Why in the hell did I think that just now? I tried to think but suddenly she withdraws me from my thoughts.

She opened her mouth to say something to me, then closed and looked around my room.

I forgotten, this is actually the first time she has seen my chambers. For a second I wonder what was going through her mind.

She stares at a photograph that was on top of my dresser drawer; the one with me and my father a year before he died.

"Was that...your father?" she ask silently getting up and exam it more.

"Yes"

I watch her hand in slow motion as she is about to pick up the frame. I wanted to tell her not to touch it because it was very important to me but I held my tongue…why?

"Then that means…this was you!" The lightening hits and it seems as she didn't even noticed it.

"Yes, That picture was taken a year before my father passed on"

"I see, you must have been close to your father" My eyes widen, that was something I didn't expect to say to me. I straighten back up and say in a monotone voice.

"Ah, yes I was very close to him, he taught me everything I needed to know about Vampires and ghouls"

She slowly put the frame down so gently and for a moment a smile appeared on my face. I guess she knew how important that picture was for me after all.

Her back is still turned to me, and she stares at the picture for another moment and says in a soft voice.

"I use to be close to my father…"

I felt myself feel sadden by her words. I remember the day I transferred her into the Hellsing Organization, I did a check on her background before I let her stay here. Her father was London's top police officer, he and his wife both died by the hands of brutal murders. I don't know all the details but I do know that the document said that there were three people in the house that night; Victoria was found hiding underneath the kitchen table.

Such a horrible way to see your parents die; My father died of sickness but her parents were killed in the night, and I have a feeling she witness it all, and yet she is still very kind and pure…which is remarkable. Anyone else would have been in a killing spree or worst, perhaps they would have gone insane.

But not her, she kept going and even followed her father's footsteps.

She turns to face me, she seems like she is fighting with her thoughts or emotions, which one? I have no idea.

"I'm sorry, I had a nightmare…about my parents and…" she puts her head down, her left hand holds on to her right arm in a nervous jester.

Ah I see now

"I see, I understand" I finally voiced out.

"Do you?" she asked looking up at me.

"Indeed" I look back at my the picture

"You have seen much more then I have, but I still understand the feeling when you lost something so…precious"

"Yes, Precious" she whispers and again I feel that same quiver down my spine. I look at her and she slowly starts to smile. My heart quickens again and from that day on, for once in my life I felt peace and calm.

**_End Flash back_**

* * *

**__**

The flight was uneventful; Alucard and I decided to walk home instead waiting for

Walter to arrive with the limo. We have easily appeared at the mansion but we felt like enjoying our surroundings. It's been years since we been here and it felt good to walk around and see the things that we missed or that has changed.

"I wonder how our master is doing" Alucard asks as we walk close to the mansion.

"What do you mean? There wars are almost over"

"True but you know how human's age"

he throws his head back and laughs hard.

"What is it?"

He turns to me and smirks "Her hair is properly falling out by now…with all the problems she faces every hour"

"That's cruel to say that about our master" I try hard not to show that I'm amused by his words.

"However Walter is pulling 50" he chuckles

"I thought he was 60" I ask watching the sunset behind the mansion.

"All I know is that death is near him, so to me it doesn't matter his age"

"You're awful" I joke.

"I'm one of a kind"

As we approach the Hellsing gates I remember the last time I was here, the day before I was about to leave for my mission.

* * *

_** Flashback**_

"Mommy?" I looked around the room but all I hear is muffled words. I walked into my parent's bedroom but as soon as I got on their bed I noticed that they weren't on it. The room was dark and I couldn't reach the light because I was too small.

"Daddy?" I asked getting off of the bed and going to the front room.

"Shut the fuck up bitch" I gasp as I was about to enter the living room. I saw a dark figure behind my mum, he was holding her arms behind her, the other dark figure was holding my mothers chin.

'What's going on?' I see someone on the floor and listen to him talk.

'daddy!'

"Let go of her! Do you know who I am?"

The dark figure turned around and smirked at him "Yes…dead" He pulled out his gun and shot him, blood sprayed everywhere. I was so scared and for some reason I stood there. I couldn't move.

'Run away…run away' I keep telling myself.

I heard my father's scream and I stood there watching.

"Now then…" he looked my mother in the eyes.

My mother cries and whimpers, half of her face was covered with blood, my father's blood.

"Tell me…where is she?"

My mother spit on his face, and he backed away and wiped it off and slapped her hard. "Tell me lovely. Do you think you could keep her as she is now? How-"

The rest of his words are muffled and even today I can't remember them clearly.

Another shot is fired at my mother's leg. My father is still alive and yelling for him to stop. They let go of my mother and the one who was in front of her walks to my father, pulling on his hair. Again the words are unclear.

The gun is aimed at his head and a loud crash is heard.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream running out of my room and down the hallway, my heart won't stop beating and I have no idea what I'm running from but I run anyway.

I see a dark figure but I still run into it because I was going so fast I just couldn't stop. We both crushed into the floor.

The floor…where my father was laying…

I feel tears coming out, I can't stop from shaking. The horrors of watching your own parents die right before your eyes.

"Who are-" I know that voice anywhere, but right now I'm too emotional to answer although.

"Damnit Victoria it's just a bloody str-" I look up and feel like and see her face a little burry from crying, I know she's annoyed right now. My bottom lips starts to tremble; I couldn't stop myself from shaking. I look at her face and she looks confused about something.

"I'm so…sorry Master" I whimpered trying to stop myself from shaking. As soon and I otter those words I knew my mistake, but for some reason I felt like I didn't care at the moment. Alucard calls her master and I called her by her name, but for once I felt like it just felt right to call her that. Why?

"What it is Victoria?" she asks me and instantly I remember my dream.

I laid my head on her chest and mumble that I'm sorry. The lighting picked up again with a loud crash and I hugged her tighter and shivered more.

She slowly lift us up in a sitting position although I didn't want to let go, I felt so safe and warm in her arms; I heard her sigh and proceed to lift us both up and walk to a room. I feel the softness underneath me and I open my eyes and I notice I'm sitting on a bed, I look up to Integra's face. She seems annoyed and a bit confused. My eyes still waters. I look into her eyes that I always envy. They're the same color as mine but I feel like they are richer and darker then mine.

'She's so beautiful'

I noticed what I said and tried to correct myself 'For a woman I mean…'

I opened her mouth to say something to my…master, and then I closed it and looked around her room.

Wow, such a huge room for only one person. I wish I was this lucky when I was younger. After…my parents…I was sent to a foster home until I turned eighteen and back then I had to share a room with five other children. The whole room had a red, golden and black theme to it. The carpet and curtains were red, the bed was golden while the bed sheets were red and back. But something sliver catches my eyes.

A picture frame on her dresser, a man is there holding on to her daughter and smiling at the camera while the daughter is dressed in a cute outfit.

'Is that? Is that Integra and her father?'

"Was that...your father?" I asked silently getting up to exam it more.

"Yes" she says in a monotone voice.

I reach out to pick it up, if this was how she use to be…why did she decide to dress up boyish? She was drop dead cute. Not like she isn't now.

"Then that means…this was you!" I look at it some more. It looks like those two were very close to each other, I'm glad my back is turned because I don't want Integra to see the far away look in my eyes.

"Yes, That picture was taken a year before my father passed on"

"I see, you must have been close to your father" I say sadly

"Ah, yes I was very close to him, he taught me everything I needed to know about Vampires and ghouls"

I slowly put the frame down very gently; I know how it feels to lose the people you love.

I stare at the picture and her and her father are replaced with me and my father.

"I use to be close to my father…" I said trying to hold back my tears from falling again.

"I'm sorry; I had a nightmare…about my parents and…" I put her head down, my left hand holds on to her right arm in a nervous jester.

I feel ashamed to be appearing some weak in front of my master

"I see, I understand" she said.

"Do you?" I asked looking up at her.

"Indeed" she looks back at the picture of her and her father.

"You have seen much more then I have, but I still understand the feeling when you lost something so…precious"

That's when I felt my heart beat more, I always followed my heart; my mother was the one who taught me that. For the first time I saw Integra in a whole new light and right then I felt alive.

"Yes, Precious"

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**__**

Do you want more? Please Feel Free to Review or E-mail Me, tell me what you think and if you want me to keep going, I'm writing this story and more chapters for my best friend but if you like then tell me so I'll know to post up more chapters.

Also if you want to be a Beta for me, then E-mail me! Go to my Profile or to my site page.


End file.
